Technical Field
This disclosure relates to medical instruments and more particularly to a connector device or system to connect a device having ultrasound receivers formed thereon to an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
In ultrasound imaging, the visibility of a needle is often very poor due to the specular nature of the needle surface that reflects beams away from the imaging probe. To alleviate this problem some needle manufacturers have produced needles with special echogenic coatings, but the visualization improvement is limited. Ultrasound imaging system manufacturers have developed algorithms that use multiple imaging beams from varied angles, but improvement is limited and such a strategy is primarily suited only for linear arrays. Both strategies do not help when the needle is inserted perpendicular to the imaging plane or the needle path has a small offset relative to the imaging plane.
One solution that has been proposed to visualize the tip of interventional tools such as needles, but also catheters, is to add ultrasound receivers near the tip of the tool. While the imaging beam sweeps the field of view, the signals from the sensors indicate how close the beams are getting to the sensor. This information is used to calculate sensor position relative to the ultrasound image with positional accuracy exceeding 0.5 mm, even under conditions where the needle is not visible in the ultrasound image. The sensor needs to not interfere with the functionality of the device (e.g., an automatic biopsy device), that is, not block the lumen, not interfere with the mechanics, etc.